


Heaven is of Honey

by Machadaynu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Stockings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machadaynu/pseuds/Machadaynu
Summary: Loki enters the dimly lit room, quietly closing the door behind him quickly, although it’s late, he feels bandy with a tingle of energy in his limbs. He sighs loudly before surveying his surroundings poking at the corners, nooks and crannies before deciding that he was truly alone. His heavy leathers melt away and he can finally feel the sweet cool air against his warm skin, flopping down in a heap onto cool silk sheets; revelling in how his bare body feels against the slide of fabric, feeling like a preview of things to come.





	Heaven is of Honey

Loki enters the dimly lit room, quietly closing the door behind him quickly, although it’s late, he feels bandy with a tingle of energy in his limbs. He sighs loudly before surveying his surroundings poking at the corners, nooks and crannies before deciding that he was truly alone. His heavy leathers melt away and he can finally feel the sweet cool air against his warm skin, flopping down in a heap onto cool silk sheets; revelling in how his bare body feels against the slide of fabric, feeling like a preview of things to come. 

Laying for a moment, he feels his heart racing and wills himself not to be so indulgent; his cock however is already half hard and wondering what was going to happen next. Loki stretches out and in a bid to try to relax his muscles but gives up and gets up towards a dark wood dresser. The sweet aching torture part of the whole ritual cut a little short, although in fairness, he had been thinking about this moment all day. 

He unclasps one of the drawers and slides along a long thin silver handle unlatching a secret compartment, revealing finally laid out stockings, perfumes and various lingerie, neatly folded. Loki smiles down at the fine treasures he had collected over the years; spider silks from Vanaheim, enchanted silvers from Alfheim and his favourite; an emerald set of green lace night clothes from Midgard. They were intended for women, but Loki didn’t care. He holds them up before slipping them on slowly, feeling instantly decadent and satisfied trying his best to ignore his cock and mounting slickness between his legs as he adjusts himself.

Stepping back and adjusting the curls from his face, he looks at his slender legs draped in silky stockings held up with matching garters; his straining cock against the fabric of his knickers. He looks a delight, he thinks, having a long indulgent stare at his reflection in the tall mirror.

Loki reaches into the chest again, pulling out a small vial of pearlescent liquid and dabs some of its contents onto his skin. It’s the scent of bergamot and vetiver, a combination made just for him. The last thing, he pulls out is a velvet drawstring bag and cups it gently and pulling out a sizeable glass cock; he admires the handmade glass, cool in his hand before he can’t take it anymore.

With all the grace he could muster- for who? he hasn’t a clue- and sits wide legged in front of the mirror; pulling his cock free and giving himself some languid tugs. The sensation only makes him throw his head back; apparently delaying his pleasure only made him feel more desperate. He slides his underwear aside, slicking the cool class dildo against his hot cunt before slipping it in. Giving himself what he’d been anticipating all day, he can’t help but buck his hips. More of the cool glass enters him as he lies on his back, cock in hand and all thoughts of slowly edging his way into pleasure completely abandoned.

The tingling roll of an orgasm tugs deep inside of him, Loki lets out a low moan as his cock cums before his second sex. He moves onto his side to try to get the right angle, body a little fragile from cumming so quickly. He tilts the glass cock before finally coming to a second shaky full body orgasm; his cunt milking at the warmed glass still inside. Letting go, he lets it lazily slip out. The rough rug suddenly feels rough and violent on his skin and still panting, manages to shakily stand up like a baby deer and pass out on the bed; falling into a dead sleep against the soft covers.

\-------

Loki drifts awake and stares up at his brother’s face hanging over him before finally registering the situation and attempting to pull the blankets over his body, the full horror creeping in slowly. He suddenly becomes aware of the slickness between his legs and panic hits him full force in the chest.

‘Go away! Don’t you know anything about privacy! What’s  _ wrong _ with you?'

‘I was just…’ he gulps 'I wasn’t expecting to see you...in such… _ finery _ , brother...' Thor turns his head away quickly to not reveal his dark red blush.

A matching red blush fills Loki’s face and he wants to disappear but at the same time he’s curious about his brother’s statement. A sudden thought enters his mind... had Thor been...watching him? 

'What do you mean…'

Thor reaches to touch Loki’s silk stocking ‘You look,' he pauses ‘nice’ Thor’s words are so simple they almost make Loki snort, instead he’s rendered speechless. 

Despite how bold he is with his hand, Thor still can’t look at him, instead looking through the corner of his eye. Loki tries to ignore the mounting anticipation boiling in his stomach at his brother’s compliment. He feels so exposed, his cock is barely covered in his underwear and the whole area is-- he doesn’t even want to think or look down there-- it must be a sight.

Thor gets bolder still and uses his whole hand to stroke Loki’s thigh, Loki sharply inhales and feels his cock already fill with interest. Not knowing what to do, Loki grabs his brother’s hand before he can think to do anything else. WIthout hesitation Thor touches his lips, staring at him intensely, Loki can’t help but feel a rush as Thor’s fingers enter his mouth, tracing the tip of his tongue and sliding along his teeth. They stay like that for a few moments before all Loki thinks to do is take his brother’s rough fingers into his mouth and suck. It’s the most satifying thing; emitting a small shaky breath from Thor and a quiet ‘Oh fuck’. Loki would smirk if his mouth wasn’t so full. It’s strange, but Thor’s fingertips are warm and comforting and Loki lets his eyes slide shut. 

The sight is enough to make Thor snap and deftly mount his brother, holding his hands above his head and kissing him ferociously. Loki can barely breathe but manages to kiss back somehow, shocked that within seconds of being awake that he now suddenly has a mouthful of his big brother.

‘Oh you tease me, Loki’ Thor says as he brings his hands over the lace covering his cock and cunt; they’re completely soaked and Thor lets out a desperate groan. Loki feels the rumble of Thor’s voice go straight through him as he dives and mouths Loki over his garments. Loki lets out a cry and grabs Thor’s hair as he eats him through his clothing, feeling like he could finish right then. Thor looks up, lips wet from his ministrations and with a quick tug undoes the ribbons on his knickers and sliding them free from his ass. He looks with a mixture of forlornness, surprise and lust at his brother’s sopping wet cunt and cock. Forlorn because he hadn’t done it sooner, surprise because what a treasure his brother had between his legs and lust, well...how could he not?

Unclothed and free, Thor nuzzles Loki’s thighs and grabs his little by the ass with his palms to bring him up closer shoving his mouth, nose, chin, beard all he can muster into Loki’s sweet cunt. He acts like a man starved and all Loki can do is moan, gasp and try not to crush his brother’s head with his thighs. It’s all so quick! Loki grabs at his cock, feeling the distinctive rolling of an orgasm wreck his body before Thor pulls away suddenly. He lets out a whine which is quickly silenced with Thor’s salty tongue.

In an instant, Loki feels Thor’s thick fingers part the lips of his cunt and slide inside. Loki lets out a shuddering breath as his brother curls his fingers and massages a distinctive nub inside him that sends a full blown shudder through Loki’s body. He scrambles at the sheets as his eyes prick with tears letting out a whimper.

‘Is it there, brother? That feels good, does it?’ Eyes squeezed shut and mouth agape, he manages to nod. Thor smirks before taking Loki’s cock into his mouth. The double stimulation makes Loki’s eyes roll into the back of his head, he involuntarily fucks himself on Thor’s fingers letting out lewd wet sounds and wrapping a long stocking clad leg around his brother’s back.

It’s an outer body experience Loki feels wet, messy and desperate, he’s never had such intense stimulation of both parts before; Thor pushes against his walls and sucks him expertly. He suddenly lets Loki’s cock pop from his mouth reaching up giving his brother an open mouthed kiss. Thor let his hand slip before sliding in again and revelled in the moan emitting from his brother’s throat as he fucked him. Loki’s walls tightened around him, milking his fingers.

‘That’s it brother, take what you want’ Thor whispers ‘such a good boy’. Loki couldn’t help but let out a cry at his brother’s words of encouragement; giving him a new wave of heated arousal. He clambers as he grabs Thor’s hair as if to prevent himself from floating away, his pleasure roiling in his belly. He comes with a raucous keen, barely aware of his own voice in his ears.

Loki lays there, stunned and clinging to his brother like he had just come down from an outer body experience. He feels Thor’s heavy body envelope him and his brother’s warm cock pressed against his thigh, it feels  _ huge.  _ Finding the will to finally move- if only to cause mischief- he bumps his thigh against Thor’s crotch, emitting a groan from the big stupid lion. Loki is immensely pleased with his findings. He tries it again, this time rocking against his brother and Thor snaps, grabbing his brother’s slender thigh before he’s about to come in his breeches. 

‘Stop that!’ 

Loki only grins. Thor can only soften at it, Loki looks genuinely happy at causing his older brother such annoyance. Now that they’re on the same page, Thor unlaces himself, loving the way Loki’s eyes widen at his brother’s cock. It’s almost comical, he watches as his little brother sits up, eyes fixed and wanting at his endowment. 

‘I see you like that you like it then, brother’ Thor quips. It’s the worst line and Thor knows it, it doesn’t stop him having fun watching a deep crimson blush spread across Loki’s features pettily. 

Loki wants to strangle him, in part, because his brother is a huge idiot but also because, where was that  _ before??  _

It's payback time in Lok’s mind, he’ll play Thor’s little game, With his best sultry acting, he leans in to lick the swollen head of his brother’s cock before taking in the head with a soft mewl. He doesn’t need to look, he knows already that he’s just melted Thor down to his knees, he wraps his fingers tightly around the shaft of his burning hot cock and tugs. Loki decides that he wants to see his brother’s face but has to make a show of it, he reaches up to lick at the palm of his hand, a slide of hand he uses to manifest oil, but Thor doesn’t know that. He basks in Thor’s debauched expressions before getting to work and wrapping his hand around his brother’s cock again. Thor bucks his hips and fucks into it as Loki put his mouth on it again, massaging Thor’s heavy balls and working his brother into a frenzy. 

Without warning, Loki feels his head being wrenched away; Thor’s thick fingers tightening in his hair before he spills from the bridge of Loki’s nose down to his tongue with a loud groan. Loki holds for dear life at his brother’s thighs so that he doesn’t get knocked over. He finds himself being scooped up into a crushing embrace as Thor adjusts them both down onto the bed; his eyes are sliding shut and chest heaving. Loki winces as he feels Thor’s cum sliding down his face and he attempts to wipe it away before giving up. 

'That was very nice' Thor says sleepily into his hair

'Nice? Was it? You almost gave me hand cramp'

'Well maybe next time I’ll give you cunt cramp instead' Loki holds his breath and tries his best not to laugh at that but it comes out anyway. He falls asleep feeling the twitch of his brother’s grin against his forehead, embracing. 


End file.
